megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 1: Let the Games Begin!
This article is about the graphic novel; you may be looking for the game Mega Man. :—→ Next Volume: Mega Man Volume 2 - Time Keeps Slipping Mega Man Volume 1: Let the Games Begin! is the first volume in the Mega Man trade-paperback series published by Archie Comics. This volume contains reprints of stories from the "Let the Games Begin!" story arc from Mega Man #1-#4. Official solicitation :Mega Man is the hit new action-adventure series from Archie Comics! :Dr. Light wanted to build a better tomorrow with his new Robot Masters, but the evil Dr. Wily reprogrammed them to take over the world! Now it's up to one little robot to save us all -- Mega Man! :Don't miss the first heroic adventures of Rock, a simple helper robot who takes up the fight for the greater good! This volume contains Rock's transformation into Mega Man, his first battles with the Robot Masters, and his titanic clash with Dr. Wily! :Mega Man Vol. 1 collects issues 1-4 of the Mega Man comic book. Reprinted stories Let the Games Begin! - Part One: Trouble Get! Let the Games Begin! - Part Two: Weapons Get! Let the Games Begin! - Part Three: Power Get! Let the Games Begin! - Part Four: Finale: Showdown Get! Free Comic Book Day 2012 Archie Comics reprinted Issue 1 for the Free Comic Book Day 2012 using a fully inked and colored version of Chad Thomas's variant sketch cover.Mega Man part of Free Comic Book Day 2012 Other features * Short Circuits * Variant Covers Gallery * Sketches and Production Art * Character Profiles: This section features character files compiling the following characters in the Archie Comics' Mega Man series: ** Mega Man ** Dr. Light ** Roll ** Dr. Wily ** Guts Man ** Cut Man ** Ice Man ** Bomb Man ** Fire Man ** Elec Man Game Differences *There were a lot of things featured in the comic that didn't actually appear in the game, such as Mega Man progressively getting cockier as he copies the Robot Master's weapons. *The Robot Masters destroy Copy Robot instead of Mega Man destroying it. In fact, Mega Man can't actually defeat the Copy Robot himself unlike in the game. *The Robot Masters not only survive, but are also had their initial programming restored, while in the game, it is implied that they were all destroyed. Trivia *The name of this arc, as well as the graphic novel compilation, does not have an exclamation point at the end, although the arc has been known to use the exclamation point at the end in various sources. *The first issue's cover erroneously dressed Roll in her Mega Man 8 outfit, even though in the story proper she's wearing her first costume. This was fixed for the cover of the Graphic Novel of this arc. ** The cover also features Rush, but Rush is neither mentioned nor seen in the first arc. *In Mega Man #1 there are a few cameos from other Mega Man series when Dr. Light is unveiling the Robot Masters, such as Ripot, Plum, Chest, Neige, the Kattelox TV Reporter and the Police. *Before the unveiling in Mega Man #1, Dr. Wily says to Dr. Light, "I forgot that "Light" makes "Right"." In Japan, Dr. Light is known as Dr. Right. *In issue 1 when Dr. Wily is reprogramming Guts Man, there is a misspelling in his tablet: "compltete". * Short Circuits #1 sees Mega Man getting a conversion that made him resemble Bad Box Art Mega Man. *The Unknown Soldiers from the Capcom game Forgotten Worlds make an appearance in Mega Man #2. *In Mega Man #3, a portion of the dialogue between Dr. Light and Mega Man is taken nearly verbatim from the lyrics of the song "The Message From Dr. Light" by The Megas. *Bass, Treble, Proto Man and Rush make an appearance in Short Circuits #4. Gallery Special Features MegaMan1LetTheGamesBegin!ConceptArt.JPG Character Profiles MegaMan1CharacterProfiles.JPG MegaMan1CharacterProfiles2.JPG MegaMan1CharacterProfiles3.JPG MegaMan1CharacterProfiles4.JPG MegaMan1CharacterProfiles5.JPG Previews MegaManArchieC001-1.jpg|Mega Man #1 - Page #1 MegaManArchieC001-2.jpg|Mega Man #1 - Page #2 MegaManArchieC001-3.jpg|Mega Man #1 - Page #3 MegaManArchieC001-4.jpg|Mega Man #1 - Page #4 MegaManArchieC001-5.jpg|Mega Man #1 - Page #5 MegaManArchieC002-1.jpg|Mega Man #2 - Page #1 MegaManArchieC002-2.jpg|Mega Man #2 - Page #2 MegaManArchieC002-3.jpg|Mega Man #2 - Page #3 MegaManArchieC002-4.jpg|Mega Man #2 - Page #4 MegaManArchieC002-5.jpg|Mega Man #2 - Page #5 MegaManArchieC003-1.jpg|Mega Man #3 - Page #1 MegaManArchieC003-2.jpg|Mega Man #3 - Page #2 MegaManArchieC003-3.jpg|Mega Man #3 - Page #3 MegaManArchieC003-4.jpg|Mega Man #3 - Page #4 MegaManArchieC003-5.jpg|Mega Man #3 - Page #5 MegaManArchieC004-1.jpg|Mega Man #4 - Page #1 MegaManArchieC004-2.jpg|Mega Man #4 - Page #2 MegaManArchieC004-3.jpg|Mega Man #4 - Page #3 MegaManArchieC004-4.jpg|Mega Man #4 - Page #5 References de:Mega Man Volume 1: Let the Games Begin! Category:Archie Comics issues